


Truth hurts

by danascully42



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danascully42/pseuds/danascully42
Summary: The story is set in the 4th season. Let's use Nick Savarese to bring Alicia and Kalinda back together.





	1. Chapter 1

Kalinda didn’t want her husband to be the client of Lockhart & Gardner, so Alicia was doing all her best to get rid of him as the client. While Alicia was talking to Mr. Savarese, Kalinda was at the same room observing them. Nick was very angry when he went out of Alicia & Cary’s office. He entered the elevator and Kalinda followed him. When the door of the elevator closed after them, Nick grasped Kalinda’s arm violently and said through clenched teeth.  
\- “You have to stop this”   
\- “Stop what?” – asked Kalinda.  
\- “Your affairs. I thought it was that baby boy Cary who you were sweet on, but your lawyer? Really?”  
\- “What makes you think I have feelings for her?”  
\- “I saw how you look at her, how you devour her every word. I could understand your passion to experiments, sex with women from time to time. But love?” – Nick sounded with disgust.  
Kalinda just swallowed. She didn’t try to deny her feelings. She was tired. Tired of everything.  
\- “You can’t help who you love, Nick” – she said quietly.  
\- “Listen to me, Leela. I want you to stop talking to her, stop seeing her. You are my wife and you should love only me” – Nick muttered menacingly.  
\- “It’s impossible not to see her. We are working together” - Kalinda smiled crookedly. She tried not to show Nick how his words affected her.  
\- “You’ll find a way, Kalinda. Deal with it or I will deal with her as I did it with your ‘boy’. Did you understand?”.   
If Nick posed hazard to her life, Kalinda would never obey his threat. But she couldn’t risk Alicia’s life. She knew that Nick could never kill Alicia but he could definitely hurt her. So she said: “I understood”.  
She began thinking of the way how to avoid Alicia. Kalinda didn’t see Alicia for almost whole working day. But at the end of the day she needed to take some papers from Alicia’s office for the case. When she came there, Alicia was going to leave it. But when she saw Kalinda, she said “Hey, how are you doing?”  
Kalinda gave a small nod and said “Fine. I need the papers for the case”  
\- “Yeah, here they are” – said Alicia stretching her hand with the folder to Kalinda. When Kalinda was taking the documents from Alicia’s hand, the lawyer saw the bruises on Kalinda’s wrist.  
\- “What is that?” – asked Alicia sounding worried.  
\- “It’s nothing” – said Kalinda dropping her eyes.  
\- “It doesn’t look like nothing. Is it him? Did your husband do it?” – Alicia started feeling angry.  
\- “I told you it’s nothing” – said Kalinda wearily. Then she turned around intending to go away. But Alicia caught her arm and said “You should tell the police”.  
Kalinda knew that she had to do this. She had to send Alicia away from her life, so she said with a very trembling voice “Alicia, it was your fault he reappeared in my life. So don’t tell me now what I should do. Step away from me” -   
And Alicia believed her. She felt herself guilty for calling Nick Savarese that’s why she so easily believed Kalinda truly meant it. She let go of Kalinda’s arm, trying to hide her tears.   
Kalinda in her turn left the office as soon as possible and almost run to the elevator. When the doors of the elevator closed after her, she let her emotions take over her. She burst into tears and cried till she was exhausted. Then she just went home.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost a month has passed. Kalinda and Alicia didn’t say a word to each other during this month. Kalinda got tired of constant threats from Nick. She understood that she didn’t belong to herself while Nick was near her. So she decided to risk. She needed to get rid of him one way or another. And she managed to do it.   
Now she was free from him. But she never dared explain anything to Alicia. She would never understand. It’s better to leave it this way. So she continued to work for Lockhart & Gardner which she did very well. Alicia in her turn worked hard too. Now she worked on some important case. But suddenly she saw some disk lying on her desk near the laptop. It was written “Watch this” on the disk. Alicia was surprised to see it. She inserted the disk to her laptop and began watching. There were the recordings from the elevator. She didn’t even know there was camera in the elevator. She began to panic. She thought someone was threatening to her, because she knew what she could see on the screen. Her passionate kiss with Will. She started watching the recordings but she didn’t see herself. There were people going in and out of the elevator but nothing special. She started to rewind the videotapes trying to find something that could harm her. Suddenly a very familiar face appeared on the screen. It was Kalinda… crying? Alicia stopped the tape and decided to watch it one more time. Then one more time. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Kalinda who never showed her emotions, who was always tough and indestructible was… crying. No, she wasn’t crying. She was practically sobbing. What could happen that could make Kalinda cry so hard. Nick Savarese? Did he hurt her again? Kalinda told her to step away from her life but she was worried of her ex-best friend. She started rewinding videotapes further in search of the reason of Kalinda’s weep. Then she saw it. She saw her and Nick Savarese talking. She rewinded the videotape to the beginning and pressed ‘play’. She heard it. She heard the whole conversation of Kalinda and her horrible husband. She heard Savarese’s threat, she heard Kalinda’s confession. Well, it wasn’t exactly the confession. But she didn’t deny it. She didn’t deny that she was in love with Alicia. And she said those words ‘You can’t help who you love’.


	3. Chapter 3

Alicia didn’t say a word to anyone about what she’d seen on the camera. She didn’t say a word to Kalinda. Now she desperately wanted to find out if it was true. She suspected it was. Alicia started thinking of the days she spent together with Kalinda. Their banters. Their drinks. Their laughs. Kalinda was sincere when she had fun with Alicia. It wasn’t guilt. Their friendship wasn’t built on guilt and lie. It was real. Yes, it was damaged at the time but it was still possible to reanimate.  
Alicia knew that Kalinda cared. But was she really in love with her? Alicia was afraid of it being true, because she couldn’t give Kalinda what she deserved. She isn’t supposed to love a woman. But still… Why did it matter so much? Why did she want it to be true?  
Several days later Lockhart & Gardner got a case. Someone had to go to another state to find the evidence and talk to the client. Kalinda had to go as the investigator. But they still needed a lawyer to talk to the client. Suddenly Alicia said: “I’m on it. I know the details of the case”.  
Kalinda was very surprised. She looked at Alicia as if searching the answer.  
\- “Is that a problem?” – Alicia asked.  
\- “No, of course not” – Kalinda answered though she was still speechless.  
They took a flight to the place of destination. They didn’t talk much during the flight, only bits of information concerning the case. When they arrived to the place, it was already dark. They had to stop at the hotel for the night and took adjoining rooms. Then they said good bye to each other and entered their rooms.  
Though it was pretty late, Kalinda didn’t want to sleep. She wanted to have a drink. She desperately wanted to share the drink with Alicia but she never dared to ask. Yes, Alicia agreed to go with her on this case but it was because Alicia was a great lawyer. She would do everything possible to help her client. So she went to the bar of the hotel alone. She ordered whiskey. She didn’t want to order tequila because it was their drink with Alicia. Kalinda was drinking her whiskey when she saw a man approaching her.   
Alicia in her turn came to the bar as well because she wanted to think of their situation with Kalinda while she was having a drink. And then she saw a familiar silhouette. Kalinda was sitting on the barstool and some man was coming on her. Kalinda looked like she wasn’t interested. She didn’t eve raise her eyes to the man. Alicia couldn’t explain to herself why she did it. But she came up to them, turned over Kalinda to herself, then she said “Sorry, I’m late” and then she kissed her. Right to her lips. Kalinda was taken aback first. Then she took a hint and started kissing Alicia back. There were no tongues in this kiss, but still it was perfect. When they parted they noticed that there wasn’t anybody near them. The man’s gone.   
\- “What was that?” – asked Kalinda.  
\- “I thought you needed to get rid of that man. Now he thinks you’re…not interested”  
\- “Thanks” – said Kalinda offering a small smile.  
\- “Tequilas?”- asked Alicia pointing towards the bartender.   
\- “Sure” – Kalinda nodded her head.  
\- “So… do you still want me away from you?” – Alicia asked after some uncomfortable silence.   
\- “No” – said Kalinda. – “I never…” – she made a swallow – “I never wanted you to be away from me. I had to…”  
\- “I know” – Alicia said sipping her drink.  
\- “You know?” – Kalinda raised her eyebrows.  
\- “Your husband. You wanted to protect me from him”  
\- “How did you....?”   
Alicia didn’t let her finish the question, saying “I notice the things, Kalinda”.  
There was the pause in the conversations and then Kalinda said: “I’m sorry”  
\- “Yeah, I’m sorry too”  
\- “To us?” – asked Kalinda raising her glass.  
\- “To us” – Alicia agreed and they clinked their glasses.


	4. Chapter 4

They had an early meeting the next day, so they didn’t stay long in the bar. They went to their rooms to get ready for bed. About 15 minutes later Alicia wanted to take a shower. Bur when she got to her shower room she found that the shower tap was broken. She could call hotel administrator to send her the sanitary technician but it could take much time to repair it. So she decided to do it tomorrow morning.   
She hesitated to ask Kalinda to let her take the shower in her room. It was too intimate. If they were common friends it wouldn’t be so awkward. But they were not common friends. They had a history of betrayal, reconciliation, their break-up again and now these feelings. Alicia didn’t really know what she was doing but soon she found herself knocking on Kalinda’s door. When Kalinda opened it, Alicia said: “Hey. I’m. Um…. I was going to take a shower but my tap isn’t working. Can I… use yours?”  
\- “Sure, come in” – Kalinda smiled. She was wearing her slinky leggings and a loose t-shirt. Without her make-up Kalinda looked so young, so natural, so stunning. Alicia found herself staring at her friend and she blushed deeply.   
Kalinda closed the door after Alicia and showed her the way to her shower room. While Alicia was taking her shower, Kalinda was sitting on her bed switching the channels and trying to distract herself from thinking of naked Alicia in her shower. She imagined herself touching Alicia right now in that shower, kissing her delicate skin. After their kiss in the bar she couldn’t help herself thinking of making sweet love to Alicia. She would do it thoroughly. She wouldn’t miss a spot on Alicia’s body. Kalinda had to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning. Her core was throbbing from desire.  
At that moment Alicia went out from the shower wearing a short silk robe. When Kalinda looked at Alicia, her throat suddenly got dry. Oh, God. Alicia was so fucking sexy.   
\- “Kalinda?” – asked Alicia when she noticed Kalinda staring.  
\- “Hmm?” – Kalinda had to make an effort to avert her eyes from Alicia’s breasts and to look into her eyes.   
\- “Thank you. For the shower”  
\- “No problem” – Kalinda answered. – “Wanna something to drink?”  
\- “No, we have to get up early tomorrow” – Alicia said.  
\- “Yeah. You’re right”  
\- “Good night, Kalinda”  
\- “Good night”  
Alicia tried to fall asleep because tomorrow would be a hard day but she couldn’t stop thinking about Kalinda. They kissed and she liked it. She wanted to do it again. She remembered Kalinda’ eyes on her after the shower. She saw the desire in these eyes. “No, she shouldn’t think of this’ – Alicia thought to herself.   
When Alicia finally managed to fall asleep, she was suddenly woken up by the scream “No! Please! No!”.  
It was Kalinda screaming. Fortunately their adjoining door wasn’t closed so Alicia ran to Kalinda’s room. She began carefully waking her up: “Hey, Kalinda, wake up. Wake up”.  
Kalinda opened her eyes. She had a look of a frightened animal. She was sweating.   
\- “What happened?” - Kalinda asked.  
\- “You had a nightmare”  
Kalinda began shaking her head. Her face was wet from her tears.  
\- “You’re shaking” – said Alicia. – “Come here” – Alicia tried to hug Kalinda.  
\- “I’m fine” – Kalinda resisted.  
\- “Come on, Kalinda. Come here” – Alicia put Kalinda into her embrace and began whispering the words “You’re safe. It’s OK. You’re gonna be all right”.  
Kalinda wasn’t used to such fondness. She was overwhelmed. She began sobbing. When Alicia felt Kalinda’s tears on her neck and shoulders, she moved Kalinda’s face aside and began tenderly wiping Kalinda’s tears with her thumbs. That’s when it happened. Kalinda looked at Alicia’s lips, bent her head and touched them with her own lips. Alicia didn’t return the kiss, so Kalinda parted.  
\- “I’m sorry” – she began. But she never finished her sentence because now it was Alicia who kissed her. Hard. When Alicia bit Kalinda’s lower lip, the investigator moaned, partially from pain partially from pleasure, and opened her mouth. That’s when Alicia let her tongue explore Kalinda’s mouth. Their tongues were battling for superiority. Their kiss was so deep, so erotic. Kalinda didn’t want to scare Alicia but her mind and her body acted different. While her mind was screaming ‘Hold yourself, Kalinda’, her hands began their own exploration. Her left hand touched Alicia’s thigh, while her right hand found Alicia’s breast and started to stroke it gently. When Kalinda squeezed Alicia’s nipple between her thumb and her forefinger, Alicia came to her senses and broke the kiss. She was breathing really hard. She said: “I have...to go”  
\- “Alicia, I’m sorry” – Kalinda started to apologize.  
\- “No, don’t” – Alicia interrupted. – “It’s not your fault. We both did it. But we’re not gonna discuss it now. It’s late and we need to sleep”. Then she added “Good night, Kalinda”  
\- “Night” – said Kalinda biting her lip nervously. And then Alicia left.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day they both were busy with work. They had no time to discuss what happened to them last evening. They didn’t even see each other during the day. When they met each other in the evening, it was already dark and they both were exhausted, so they went to their rooms and got to sleep. They didn’t talk during their flight home. They avoided each other in the office during their work. They both were very sad because they missed each other. Kalinda couldn’t stand it anymore. She came to Alicia’s office and said: “Hey, got a minute?”  
\- “Yeah. Take a seat”  
When Kalinda sat in front of Alicia, she made a deep sigh and said: “Alicia, I’m tired of this. We were friends once and it was the happiest time in my life. Then we… broke up, so to say, and it was the worst time. Then we reconciled, broke up again and now we… avoid each other. I’m…” – she swallowed. – “I’m attracted to you, Alicia. I liked that kiss. I wanted more…”  
\- “Kalinda”  
\- “No, let me finish”.  
Alicia nodded as a sign to continue.  
\- “I wanted to…make love to you that night. But your friendship means more that anything else. I… don’t want to lose you. So, I apologize for this awkward situation I made. Let’s try to forget it and be friends again”. - Kalinda was looking at Alicia with hope. – “Can we do that?”  
Kalinda looked so vulnerable now.  
\- “Kalinda, you’re not the only one who…wanted something more that kiss that night”. Kalinda raised her eyes in a surprise.  
\- “Don’t look so surprised. I participated in that kiss too. I just… I’m scared”.  
\- “I get it” – Kalinda interrupted.  
\- “No, you don’t understand. I’m not afraid of you. I’m afraid of my feelings and attraction to you. I don’t know what to do”.  
\- “You don’t have to do anything, Alicia”.  
\- “Now, now you let me finish, Kalinda”  
\- “Okay”  
\- “I don’t know what to do because I’m confused. I want to.. to be with you. But I can’t”.  
\- “Because you are straight”  
\- “No, Kalinda, not because of this. I have a family, responsibilities. I don’t think I have a right for such experiments. I can’t lose everything for one steamy night with the woman”. Kalinda was very hurt with these words, but she didn’t show it.  
\- “So don’t” – she said instead.  
\- “But I can’t be just your friend, because every time I look at you, I remember that night and I want…to touch you”.  
\- “So, you’re saying, we can’t be either friends or…lovers. Are we nobody for each other now?” – Kalinda looked really scared.  
\- “I don’t know, Kalinda. Give it some time. We’ll manage something”  
\- “If it’s what you want, then…bye” - Kalinda said and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Five more days have passed since their last talk. It was Friday night. Kalinda was going to get some drink in the bar because she was bored. When she was at the door to leave her apartment, somebody knocked on the door. Who could come to her on Friday? As there were only two people who new her address she expected to see Cary. But when Kalinda opened the door she found Alicia standing there.   
\- “Alicia? Something wrong?” – asked Kalinda worried.  
Alicia hasn’t answered. She grabbed Kalinda’s waist, pulled her to herself and kissed her hard. Kalinda instinctively kissed her back. But soon Kalinda pulled back breathing hard and asked: “Alicia, what are you doing?”  
\- “I’m tired of denying my feeling to you, Kalinda. I can’t eat, can’t sleep. I can’t even work. The only thing I do is thinking about kissing and touching you” – Alicia said gasping. She rested her head against Kalinda’s shoulder.   
\- “Are you sure you want this, Alicia? Cause if you say yes, I won’t let you go anymore” – said Kalinda swallowing.  
\- “I’m nervous and scared, but the only thing I’m sure about is that I want you”.  
They started kissing again. Slowly this time. Lips to lips, tongue to tongue. They began moving towards the bed in Kalinda’s bedroom without breaking their kiss. Kalinda gently pushed Alicia to the bed and they lied side to side to each other. Kalinda was looking into Alicia’s eyes while she was slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Alicia gasped. Kalinda kissed Alicia again and began slowly roaming her hand down Alicia’s breast-line. Kalinda didn’t want to rush the things. She was stroking Alicia’s one breast, then another very tenderly. Soon Kalinda started sliding her hand down. She touched Alicia’s thigh, raising her skirt to the waist. Kalinda pushed her hand to Alicia’s panties cupping her core. She was moving her hand back and forth along Alicia’s pussy spreading her wetness. At the same time she began circling Alicia’s hood with her thumb not touching her clit directly. Alicia began moaning loudly. Kalinda inserted one finger inside, making slow circular movements there. Alicia began sobbing: “Kalinda, please, just do it already”.   
\- “Do what?” - Kalinda asked, smiling victoriously. She was looking into Alicia’s eyes constantly while she was caressing her body. She wanted to make Alicia beg to fuck her.   
\- “You know what” – Alicia said crossly.  
\- “I want you to tell me” – Kalinda breathed out. But Alicia wasn’t going to give up so easily. She wasn’t going to beg. Kalinda added the second finger inside Alicia’s pussy and began pumping them inside out while touching Alicia’s clit with her thumb. The feeling was wonderful but it wasn’t enough. Kalinda knew what she was doing. She was the master of sex.   
\- “Oh, God, Kalinda, just fuck me already. Make me come”.  
And Kalinda obeyed. She speeded her efforts and it took only half a minute before Kalinda felt Alicia’s tremor. Alicia’s face expressed ecstasy. Eyes closed, mouth hanging open, erratic breath – Alicia was so beautiful at that moment.  
When Alicia calmed down, she turned to Kalinda who was smiling her special Kalinda-like smile and said: “It’s your turn now”.  
\- “It’s ok to just lie a bit” – Kalinda said.  
Alicia nodded and then added “Can I use your shower?”.  
\- “Go ahead” – Kalinda said.  
After several minutes Kalinda heard water running in the shower. She had an idea… She took off her clothes (she noticed that she was fully clothed during sex with Alicia) and enterd the shower room.   
\- “Can I join you?” – Kalinda asked flirtatiously.   
Alicia just nodded. She was speechless because she finally saw Kalinda naked. She was so beautiful. Full breasts, dark skin, loose hair. When she raised her eyes to Kalinda’s face, she was suddenly caught by Kalinda and pressed to the shower wall.   
\- “You’ve already made me come” – said Alicia gasping.  
\- “Yeah, but now I want to do it with my mouth” – Kalinda whispered and began kissing Alicia’s body with her lips. When she stopped at Alicia’s breast she paid thorough attention to her nipples, licking and sucking them.   
Alicia couldn’t believe her body could be aroused so soon after so intense orgasm she’d got only 10 minutes ago. She began moaning and wanted to come again.   
When Kalinda kneeled in front of Alicia and got the final point, when she spread Alicia’s folds with her thumbs and touched her clit with her tongue, Alicia suddenly twitched. The feeling was so intense.   
\- “Oh, God. I’m… Kalinda, I’m gonna…please, don’t stop”.  
Klainda didn’t. She added two fingers inside curling them and reaching Alicia’s g-spot. Kalinda wasn’t going to tease Alicia this time. She was fucking her furiously with her mouth and hands. Soon she heard Alicia screaming. Kalinda didn’t stop her movement till Alicia’s tremor stopped completely. Then she got up and embraced Alicia. Kalinda was so happy at that moment. Soon she felt Alicia’s lips on hers. They were kissing tenderly. But then Alicia suddenly turned Kalinda around pressing her breasts to Kalinda’s back and started touching Kalind’s breast with her hand. While one Alicia’s hand was stroking Kalinda’s breast rolling her nipple between her fingers, her other hand was going down Kalinda’s body towards her folds. After some delicious moments of stroking Kalinda tensed and then climaxed. She wasn’t loud, but Alicia got Kalinda’s quiet moan. Alicica couldn’t see Kalinda’s face during her orgasm but she could feel it on her fingers. They both felt sexually satisfied and exhausted. So they decided to return to Kalinda’s bedroom and catch some sleep.


End file.
